narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raijūmaru
Raijū (雷獣;Thunder Beast) is a wolf from Gōzen Ridge. He is also the personal summon of Raiden Narukami Personality Like all wolves of Gōzen Ridge, he is extremely loyal to his summoner. Helping him out whenever he needs it. Raijū enjoys battles and will battle whenever he has the chance, a rare trait for wolves since they are rational and never fight pointless battles as they are deemed as unnessacary risks. Appearance Raijūmaru is a relatively small wolf since he is only 5, his fur is dark grey but black on his back and edges of the ear. When in battle his jagged teeth are always on show, usually to intimidate his foe. Abilities Technically being a member of Team Kiritsugu, he acts as a supportive role to the group. With his abilities he can scout ahead, heal and power up his allies. Sensory Being a summon wolf grants him amazing sensory abilities, even greater than that of a regular wolf. Sense of Smell The sense of smell in the summon wolf is highly developed, as would be expected in an animal possessing numerous scent glands. The distance at which any scent can be detected is governed by atmospheric conditions but, even under the most favorable conditions, 4 miles denotes a particularly keen sense of smell. The summon wolves usually travel until they encounter the scent of some prey species ahead of them. They then move directly toward their prey in an effort to capture it. Hearing Next to smell, the sense of hearing is the most acute of the summon wolf's senses. They can hear as far as six miles away in the forest and ten miles in the open. Summond wolves can hear well up to a frequency of 35 khz. Some researchers believe that the actual maximum frequency detected by wolves is actually much higher, perhaps up to 90 khz (the upper auditory limits for humans is 20 khz), also according to some naturalist wolves' hearing is greater than that of the ninja hound. Eyesight Summon wolves also have keen eye sight and are quick to detect the slightest movement of anything in front of them. Being major predators, thier eyes are on the front of there heads, and they have probably a little less than 180-degree vision, unlike their prey species, which can see over 300 degrees of a circle. Taste Investigation of taste are made difficult by the fact that the influence of smell often plays a major role in the way a food "tastes." It is known that canines possess taste receptors for the four taste categories: salty, bitter, sweet, and acidic. Felines on the other hand, do not respond to sweetness. The sweetness receptivity would be adaptive use to summon wolves, as sweet berries and other fruits do play a minor role in their diet. Speed Summon wolves walk, trot, lope, or gallop. Their legs are long, and they walk at about 4 miles (6.4 kilometers) per hour, but can reach speeds of 70 mph during a chase. Their usual mode of travel is to trot, which they do at various speeds, generally between 8 to 10 miles (12.8 to 16 kilometers) per hour. Summon w''olves do not run at full speed until they get close to their prey as possible. At that point, they make a high-speed chase to test the animal.'' Summon wolves can keep up this pace for hours on end and have been known to cover 60 miles (96 kilometers) in a single night. They have been clocked at speeds of over 40 miles (64 kilometers) per hour for a distance of several miles. Wolf Arts Healing He has the ability to heal his allies using Lick Heal. He is limited to using it three times a day. Revitalisation He has the ability to restore his allies chakra using Lick Revitalise. Due to the large chakra demand he can only use this two times a day. Offence His only chakra based ability allows him to blast lightning at his foe. It is usually used before a Team Five formation to distract the oppenent. Defense If his allies are under attack he employs a barrier of lightning to protect them from damage. Trivia Quotes "This kid is going to be the death of me" - Referring to RaidenCategory:Kazuki Shinji Category:Kaz Characters